


AutobotV's Dragon'verse

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dragon'formers, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron the Fire dragon ruler of the sand sea finds a curious little kindred in a cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reign in the Desert

Megatron sniffed the air… wet, blargh! The dragon bared his sharp silver teeth at the elements and rumbled a draconic curse. 

The great fire dragon had not expected the storm that blew up while he was traveling, and it seemed unnatural in its very nature. The clouds had boiled up past any height normal clouds reached, and the lightning smelled of draconic magic. 

But what dragon would conjure up a storm such as this in the nesting season? Megatron shook his massive head and turned back to the cave entrance he had spotted as he was landing. The stone peaks that rose from the sand sea were littered with caves, home to the many fire dragons of his tribe… nesting places, mating places. 

He sniffed again and then growled softly, unsure of the scent that hit his olfactory sensors. It was like a dragon’s but not… it held moisture and youth and heat? Heat you could get plenty of in the desert, but not heat like this. There was no, should be no, moisture in the desert heat and there was something else, too… 

Venturing into the cave, he had no other choice be it occupied or not, Megatron kept sniffing the air, trying to define and name the fourth major component to the strange scent. It was making him feel… edgy, itchy… odd? 

“Don’t come any closer!” He reared up, surprised at the clear voice that rang out, and nearly hit the ceiling of the cave with his head. 

“W-we can share the cave… but stay away from me…” Fear? The smell had changed too, the unnamed component swelling along with a new one, the smell of fear, panic. 

“That is a generous offer, few dragons are willing to share caves at this time of the vorn…” Megatron settled down, not bothering to shift form, tail neatly tucking in over his claws, and wings settling along his back in a seemingly relaxed pose. 

“May I ask who you are that you do not know your own tribe leader?” 

“You… are not my t-tribe leader, I h-have no tribe.” Megatron tilted his head and scanned the part of the cave the voice came from, but he could not see anyone. The young dragon did sound odd, a strange accent lending a lilt to his words that the old fire dragon had never heard before. 

“No dragon is tribeless, young one.” Silence greeted that statement and he discreetly let his jaw hang open to see if he couldn’t identify that illusive yet powerful scent better that way. 

“May I at least have the name of my temporary host?” 

“I… Optimus.” Bewilderment seemed to be the predominant feeling of his host, Megatron restrained a snort, wondering how such a young dragon could have come to live alone. For he must be very young indeed, or not from the sand sea. 

Megatron knew there were other dragonkin all over Cybertron, there were rock dragons, lava dragons, acid dragons and the more fabled breeds… the ice dragons and the lightning dragons. Many more of known and fabled kin, the fire dragons of the sand sea traded with the rock dragons and the lava dragons, through them they knew of the other known kin, and through them they had been told of those that no one living had ever seen, but which might still be taking wing somewhere on their world. 

“Optimus… it is like no other dragon name I have ever heard? I am Megatron, tribe leader and ruler of the sand sea.” He lifted his wings and puffed out his chest, not entirely sure why he felt the need to show off. Well, not entirely true… that smell! 

“I-I… I’m not from here… it’s a strange place.” 

“How is it strange?” Maybe the young dragon could tell him where he came from, and he could offer to help him find his home. Anything to get him out of hiding, this was getting ridiculous.

“Dry… f-flat. Not green?” It almost sounded like the other dragon sobbed rather than stammered this time. Megatron risked inching closer to the possible source of the sound. When nothing happened, he got bolder, and rising as soundlessly as he could, he craned his neck around and stepped forward until he could see behind the rock pile. 

He froze in place immediately at the sight that greeted him. Red wings were curved protectively over a small frame, the young dragon had, for some reason, curled up in mech mode and not dragon mode. It was the brightest red he had ever seen on a dragon, far brighter than his own shade. He saw glints of an equally vibrant blue, and a stunning white with silvery tones.

This was no fire dragon! He did not know what kind of dragon it was, but the little one was beautiful, what he could see of him. 

“And your home is… green?” The small one yelped, looked up with fear all over his, also stunning, faceplates and tried to run. Tried, for he tripped in the chains linking his hands and pedes together. Well… now he knew why the small one was in mech form. He also sprawled out on the rough cave flooring in a very… interesting way. 

“D-don’t touch me!” Megatron ignored the panicky words, crawling over the rock pile and sniffing the wiggling aft with an air of someone who had the right to do so. He didn’t, but that was only because the little one wasn’t one of his tribe… on the other claw, he had not figured out what the unknown scent component was. 

“You are in heat, are you not, little one? And so far from home… where is your mate?” He was pretty sure there was no mate, that was why he had been unable to identify the scent! 

“Please! D-don’t touch me, I don’t want to hurt anymore!” The cry actually penetrated the focused daze that had begun to settle over Megatron’s thought processes.

“Hurt? How many times have you been in heat, little one?” 

“I don’t know… I… t-three times?” That seemed… unlikely, so young? But… why had no one claimed him as mate? He was a gorgeous little thing, and being unmated during heat was pure agony... mating helped, even if it was only mating and not claiming. Still, there was no need for the little one to lie to him, was there?

“Who bound you?” Much as the chains were appealing right now… 

“The… the wizard? H-he didn’t want me to fly away. But I-I burned the bands off my wings… h-he thought I was a-a fire drake, I don’t know what that is!” The small dragon wriggled again, desperately attempting to get out of his all too vulnerable position. Or maybe offering himself? Megatron bared his teeth in a feral snarl before transforming… He couldn’t very well mate the little thing in dragon mode, his spike would almost be as big as he was! One could only hope his dragon form was larger, like fire dragons were, or claiming him in a proper mating flight would be near impossible. 

“I am a fire dragon... he thought you were one?” Rumbling a little distractedly, Megatron knelt down, hands grasping the smaller mech’s narrow hips. The panel between the white thighs snapped open as soon as he touched the overheating metal…

“Oh, you are in a state, little one.” In a state… in pain, he was still so massive compared to the younger dragon, even in mech form. Well, that just meant he would have to be thorough, and careful. First… overload him, there was no time for proper oral and stretching, not with how quickly the little one had bared himself to him.

Crouching over the smaller form, he ran his hands down the heaving side armor, lowered his mouth to the leaking valve. There would be no problem with lubrication, he had never seen a dragon this worked up before… or maybe it was the kind of dragon he was? Optimus, what was he? Not a fire dragon or a rock dragon and definitely no lava dragon either. 

“Nooo…” Moaning the negative desperately, Optimus nevertheless rocked into his mouth and Megatron took it as permission to continue, not that he had much choice if he wanted the little one to stop hurting. Curling his tongue into the wetness, he growled low, surprised at the almost… fruity taste. 

The rock dragons sometimes traded them sun fruit from the plains beyond the mountains, a rare treat of energy rich sweetness. Optimus tasted like them, moist and rich, crackling with energy. Sadly, he did not get to enjoy the treat for long, the small dragon convulsed in overload after only a few licks. 

“There…” Rumbling as soothingly as he could, Megatron shifted and lined his far too eager spike up with the still quivering valve. 

“Try to relax, little one… Optimus, I will not be able to make it entirely painless…” Pushing against the valve rim, he couldn’t help but hiss, watching the tight ring shift and give to accommodate him had never before aroused him so much. 

The young dragon keened, but it was hard to tell if the sound was prompted by pain or lust, it was likely both. Megatron had to keep rigid control, gently thrusting in and out but never penetrating more than a few inches at a time. A little more each time… 

He had to stop looking at the valve, as mesmerizing as it was, and lean further over the smaller dragon mech. Caressing armor and wings with gentle touches, inducing pleasure to counteract what pain there was from his slow penetration. 

Honestly, he was surprised when he felt his pelvis connect with the other’s aft plating. And even more surprised at the helpless chiming roar of completion from the smaller dragon as he overloaded around him. 

Optimus was venting hard, shaking and gasping under him… desperate. He still smelled of heat, of need and pleasure. So be it, then, whatever it took. Not that Megatron really minded helping the little stranger with his heat. There was a lot he would like to help him with, in fact. 

It took three of his own overloads, and who knew how many of the little one’s before the scent of heat abated. By then, Optimus was as limp as a toy, and whining whenever he was jostled by Megatron’s movements. In all honesty, Megatron was fairly relived he could stop at this point as well, if also a little smug for having been able to outlast this rather odd challenge to his virility. 

There was no possible way the smaller dragon could claim he wasn’t able to sire a strong clutch on him! 

Err… 

Oh well, his tribe would approve...by now they would simply be happy that he'd found some dragon that appealed to him enough for him to claim it permanently.

Shifting to dragon mode, it would be easier to defend the still bound little dragon and himself like that, he pulled Optimus into his arms and rested his head over him, supported by his forelimbs. The small dragon mech squirmed a little, whimpering musically before finally settling down to rest. Megatron’s draconic smile of pride grew into a smirk, and he cracked one red optic open to watch his prize for a little while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art work done by Darkesong; Right of Conquest](http://darkesong.deviantart.com/art/Right-of-Conquest-207018706)


	2. Hunt in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus must free himself...

Waking up was not quite the happy occasion that Megatron would have thought it to be. First off, Optimus was still offline and got quite cranky when he was jostled awake. The chains he was bound with were difficult to maneuver, and they gave these tingling jolts when Megatron even barely touched them. Human magic… wizard magic, fire dragons always did their best to eradicate that particular plague when they stumbled upon it. All of which meant he was going to go hunting later, much later, but he had another hunt to go on first. 

Burning the rock at the back of the cave with his breath, Megatron managed to make a suitable nesting area and placed the grumbling, still exhausted stranger in it. He stayed long enough to be sure Optimus was sound in recharge, and then took wing to find prey. 

The unnatural storm was over, and desert life was taking advantage of the strange occurrence. Cacticrystals were engorged with liquid and scuttling lower life forms filled the sandy waste. Megatron was looking for something more substantial though, he needed to impress his cave mate and catching roboreptiles would not do that. 

If he had been home, he would have figured out how to purloin some sun fruit, and he would have known were the cyberantilopes gathered to drink. But then maybe that wouldn’t have impressed Optimus… there was no real way to know. 

What kind of tribe did the young dragon come from? Would he have to pay some form of mate price like the rock dragons with their treasures did? Megatron wasn’t too sure he liked the idea of parting with some of his collection, but for the lithe little one to be his? If that was what it took. 

There! And not just cyberantilopes either… there were some real treats down there, called into the hot sunlight to gorged themselves on the mineral rich, and very out of season, water. What to take? He couldn’t be too slow in choosing, or they would see his shadow and run or borrow. 

Taking a gamble, it was still early on the desert light cycle, he stooped down on one of the fast but succulent technogazelle, a rare treat this far into the sand sea. He got it too, but only because the area around the temporary oasis was so crowded it couldn’t run properly. 

Another quick stoop got him a small desert cyberscorpion, not enough to fill anyone’s tank but he didn’t need much and time was of the essence to him.

Bringing his kill back to the cave he found his cave mate busy attempting to break his chains. That was not a surprise, though it was unlikely that he would get them off, no the surprise was with what the small dragon mech was using to attempt their removal. 

Lightning.

The young dragon was one of the fabled breeds? A lightning dragon… he had mated a lightning dragon? Well, technically he hadn’t yet mated, but he would as soon as he convinced him he was worthy!

Realizing that his courting gift was slipping from his jaws Megatron bit down on it, gently, and moved forward to place it before the smaller dragonformer. The reaction wasn’t the most happy one…

The dragon mech reared back and swiped at him, as if he hadn’t even noticed he was back. Maybe he hadn’t? He had been concentrating on the chains and he was giving off the heat scent again already, faintly but still there… 

“Don’t worry, Optimus, it is I… would you not like to eat?” Now that he could think past the need to mate, somewhat, Megatron was appalled at the state the other was in. Beautiful, yes, but so thin… scuffed and wounded, even if some were old wounds. There were places on his plating that had no bright scales to conceal the finish, and on some of the less protected spots on his chassis thick scars showed when he moved. 

Wizard… as if the chains had not been enough of a clue. One of his tribe had once been held, long ago before he reached adulthood. The wizard had taken one of his optics and his right front claw. Shockwave was a most trusted dragon now, their lore keeper and greatest magic wielder.

“You cannot break the chains, little one, please… eat. I know how to get rid of them, but I need you strong enough to fly with me. Right now you are barely strong enough to be in heat.” Megatron couldn’t help that his tone was admiring when he said the last, he was in awe at what the young dragon mech had managed! Three… well four, heat cycles, escaping imprisonment by a wizard almost intact. If his tribe did not accept his choice they were utter fools!

“You took me!” The abrupt, accusing words, and the aggressive if shaking stance the small dragon mech took, made Megatron blink his optic shutters slowly, unsure why that was a problem. 

“Yes? Would you have preferred pain…?” Lightning dragon, not fire dragon! The little one knew nothing of how the tribe worked or of the laws of the sand sea. Who knew what his world was like? 

“I did what I would have done to any of my tribe had I found them in such a state… allowing pain like that, no one should endure a heat cycle on their own.”

“Oh…” Optimus deflated, much to Megatron’s relief, and he drew back a little and transformed, hoping that the lesser bulk his mech form presented would calm him a little. 

“Please, eat your fill? I hunted it for you… it is a rare treat this far into the sand sea, and hard to catch for such a large dragon as me.” Boosting of his kill, as he should, Megatron crouched down by the technogazelle and placed a clawed hand over its chest. He had not broken its skin, just its neck, it was still warm, the vital fluids keeping it fresh. He was immensely proud that he had managed to present such a kill as his fist food gift… almost as good as giving him sun fruit! 

Unfortunately the smaller dragon looked completely uncomprehending of his fine speech and he opticked the technogazelle as if it was going to jump up and attack him. 

“That’s… nice of you?” 

“Do your kin not court each other in this manner?” Megatron posed the question carefully, not wanting to cause insult. 

“Court? You are… um…” The smaller dragon mech finally approached and Megatron realized that while the technogazelle was a pretty small animal compared to himself, it would be a very big meal for Optimus. No wonder he was looking a little skeptical. 

“I was supposed to court a sire dragon.” 

“What?” 

“I was supposed to do the courting. F-find a sire dragon and then prove that I could be a good carrier…” Megatron stared at the smaller mech, completely and utterly confused at that idea. What could possibly matter past that the carrier would love his offspring? The sire was the one that got food, if he failed the eggs failed and no offspring would be hatching. To the fire dragon the idea of doing it the other way around was just… 

He politely moved his claw off the kill when Optimus tugged at the technogazelle, but was too stunned over the revelation to realize that his offering had been accepted. Even the smell of fresh energon couldn’t make him shake the shock off. 

“Are you… well?” Megatron shook his head and sat down, crosslegged on the rock floor. 

“I don’t know… I did not imagine that your courting might be different from that of my tribe. How would I… how do I court you? Or… interest you in courting me?” The very idea was ridiculous but if that was what it took…

“Um…” The smaller dragon mech looked up, licking his dermas delicately but not really making a dent in the energon dripping from the lower half of his face plates. The blue optics seemed to hold confusion… the same confusion he felt. 

“B-but you are a Carrier too? You are too big to be a sire…” It seemed that many things were different for the fabled lightning dragon tribe. 

“No, I am a sire… in fire dragons the sires are the biggest, so we can catch and carry prey to our chosen mate. To court a mech we go hunting… special prey that our interest likes, delicacies like this…” He poked the technogazelle gently with a claw tip. 

“Oh.” The younger dragon ate some more, seemingly thinking the information over. Megatron considered what he had been told himself and nearly jumped when he was spoken to again.

“Can we even breed?” Relief flared, he wasn’t being rejected!

“All dragonkin can breed with one another.” He was absolutely confident of that!

“Ah…” Whether or not the smaller dragon believed him he let the subject drop and gorged himself on the technogazelle. It made Megatron’s spark thrum eagerly, to see his gift be so well received, and he let the smaller one take a small nap while he finished off the scraps left. No one could fly well burdened both by chains and an overfull tank.

When he was done and had woken the little dragon mech again, he urged him out to fly a little, deeper into the sand sea, into tribe territory. In the end though he had to carry him for a while until they could set down on the ledge before Shockwave’s cave. 

“Shockwave,” Megatron called out, politely not roaring to announce his presence. Roars created great vibrations and could disrupt the dragon mage’s work; singed wingtips taught even the ruler of the sand sea to show manners when visiting his mage.

“Yes?” The voice was very… precise, it had less of the sibilant hiss most fire and lava dragons sported and none of the musicality that Optimus showed when he wasn’t stammering. The big dusty purple mage dragon stopped short, one claw in the air as he caught sight of the dragon mech accompanying Megatron.

“Shockwave, this is Optimus… Optimus was caught by a wizard.” The snarl that twisted Shockwave’s muzzle showed off rows of sharp, gleaming silver dental plates. Megatron knew well that mentioning wizards would make his old friend react with anger. The mage would do what was needed, and help where it was necessary. 

He was right, it took a mere breem before the young lightning dragon mech was sitting meekly on a rock inside the cave... the dusty purple dragon, now in mech mode, tending to his wounds. He was as arrogant about it as always, but Megatron could see that his touch was gentle, far gentler then normal… he could also see that Shockwave knew something more was going on. 

The one opticked dragon mech had looked between them more than once, and when he had sniffed the small dragon mech over before transforming he had sent him a knowing and vaguely superior draconic smile. Megatron let it pass, they could talk of it after the wizard was gone and preferably after he had managed to sire a clutch on the lightning dragon. If he was allowed to… 

“Your intention is to hunt it this orn, my Lord?” Shockwave’s tone was respectful, but more familiar than the typical subject would normally address him. Megatron wouldn’t dream of being offended by this, in many ways they were equals and both supplied the tribe with important, nearly irreplaceable things. 

“Yes, as soon as you deem Optimus ready to take wing, we will hunt it down and eradicate it.”

The purple dragon mech nodded, his remaining optic burning like a banked coal at the prospect of assisting in another wizard's death. “Then we may as well depart immediately, there is nothing more I can do to assist in the healing process. What remains will take time to mend.” Optimus had been surprisingly quiet during the whole thing; he seemed almost in awe of the mage dragon. Possibly he was… it was a little hard to tell, but at this he huddled down, wings coming forward to shield his chassis. 

“I-I don’t want to see it again. I don’t want to go back!” Megatron was about to say something but Shockwave stepped in, kneeling in front of the small dragon mech.

“I know you don’t… but you don’t want what happened to you to happen to another dragon, do you?” A hesitant helmet shake. 

“Then lead us to it. I promise you, it will not live to touch you again, and when Lord Megatron is done with the beast, even its own kind won’t recognize the remains.” His faceplates were incapable of expression, but his voice expressed the sympathy they were unable to relay. It was amazing how gentle the dragon mage could be when properly inspired. He might as well have said that Optimus had no choice if he wanted the chains off, that was the truth after all. But like this… the lightning dragon slowly uncurled and stood up. The little one’s wings were quivering and he was clearly afraid, but just as clearly determined. 

“Okay… I’ll do my b-best…” It was possible Optimus could have flown all the way on his own, but Megatron opted to carry him as far as possible… until the smaller dragon mech had to get his bearings and find the path he had flown as he fled the mage. 

They didn’t have to rely entirely on Optimus’ memory of the place, the ugly structure the wizard lived in stuck out like a split claw. Landing on a rock formation near it, both fire dragons transformed into mech form. 

Shockwave was furious, that was easy to see, and it was easy to guess why as well. The tower, even this far away, reeked of dragon magic. In fact, it seemed the entirety of its defenses had been created from stolen dragon magic… It would pose a problem if the wizard fought with magic fueled by dragon power, though not impossible to overcome, it made injuries significantly more probable. Megatron wasn’t pleased about it, but he had no choice. 

The wizard had to go, not only to free Optimus but to free the desert of it. They killed and warped the lands around them… the very fabric of creation was destroyed if they were allowed to continue their practices unchecked. They were not native to Cybertron, and everything they did was harmful, even those that were nominally ‘good,’ though those tended to visit for only a short time to find something and then left again.

“You will have to attempt the removal of its defenses from here. I will distract it, it would be beneficial if you can destroy that abomination at the same time…” Shockwave nodded, his jaws clenched hard to keep his rumbling snarl low in his chest. The injuries he’d taken from his own experience with a wizard has been severe, his missing optic and the magic-fueled crystal hand that replaced the one he’d lost kept the powerful dragon mage at a disadvantage for direct physical confrontations, but that did not mean he wouldn’t have liked to be the one to kill the wizard. Megatron sympathized, but knew it would be an insult to offer consolation, instead he turned to the lightning dragon. 

“Don’t worry, this is not the first wizard we have dealt with.” But it was the first that had held a dragon of any kind for long enough to collect magic from him… Megatron smiled calmly and knelt down, even in mech mode he towered over the little one. Who still scented the air with mating readiness, all the more reason to win this fight. 

“I know you haven’t decided if I can court you or if you want to court me but…” Leaning forward, relatively slowly, he captured the trembling blue dermas in a short, chaste kiss. Mostly chaste. Then he pulled back and transformed into dragon mode, jumping into the sky roaring and breathing fire. 

It was time to gain attention. 

More time passed than he was comfortable with, even when he began throwing attacks at the magic shields on the structure. Time meant that the wizard was preparing, that it was not panicking… that it was a truly dangerous example of its kind. Likely it was one that had moved around on Cybertron, perhaps it was even a dragon killer. 

But he had no choice, the wizard had to be stopped one way or another for more than one reason. Especially since it seemed that it preyed heavily on his kind. 

Searing pain along the left side of his tail told him that he had received the attention he wanted, and that the wizard had some experience with dragons. Roaring in pain, he turned in the air, great wings beating, and called his own magic to shield him. He was a warrior predominantly, he couldn’t hold up shields for long, but until he had located the little torturer… 

More plasma balls splattered against his shields, fire balls and lightning followed quickly and he finally located the wizard by the lightning. It was hiding behind an illusion, well, that meant it was not that well versed in dragons! Visual tricks couldn’t fool a dragon for long and no dragon could be harmed by his own element. 

Dropping his shields, he attacked, shredding the visual magic with ease, evading attacks as best he could. The wizard did score on him, mostly just glancing burns that hurt but were no real hindrance. He could keep such a fight up for a long time, his natural ability to heal taking care of the burns efficiently. Eventually though, he would tire, run out of fuel, and the wizard would bring him down.

Unless… if Shockwave could destroy the structure, they would take the wizard’s power, that was the key to ending them. They relied on collected magic, on items and stored up power, with it destroyed or leeched off they were easy to eradicate. 

“You must reclaim your magic. Its nature is unfamiliar, and it resists my command.” The dusty purple dragon sounded strained, he had stopped his chanting a few astroseconds ago and now he leveled a piercing glance at the younger dragon mech. 

“M-magic?” 

“Yes, you have to take back what he stole from you.” 

“But that’s… how? H-he…” 

“Here…” The other dragon mech rose from his crouch and stepped behind Optimus, placing his true hand on his shoulder.

“Follow my lead.…” Beyond them the battle raged on, roars of fury and pain mixing with the sound of lightning, plasma, shattering rock. 

The change was almost imperceptible at first. The attacks stopped smelling so strongly of draconic magic, and then they weakened until they barely bit his armor. Shockwave was succeeding in his part of the game!

The final strike came when the structure crumbled to the ground. The wizard was finally distracted, it screamed in a high pitched, unpleasant way and seemed to attempt to cast some sort of spell on the structure… but it was never completed. Powerful jaws snapped shut, the soft shell crushed easily between them.

Megatron swallowed reluctantly, not at all liking the taste, texture or feel of the disgusting being as it slid down his intake and into his tank. He would probably get sick later… purge all over his cave. Settling heavily on the ground, he hissed with pain, a few hits had scored deep like the first one on his tail. 

Wing beats made him raise his head, pain hazed optics locking onto… onto the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen! Brilliant reds and blues, stunning white and bright yellow. Smooth and streamlined, armor softly curved and looking silky soft. It landed by him and he could do nothing but stare. 

“You are hurt!” Optimus… and he sounded upset? Rapidly shuttering and unshuttering his optics, Megatron made a soft questioning sound. Of course he was hurt, why was that a problem?

“I didn’t know you were going to get hurt!” The smaller dragon sidled up to him, almost showing off, and then began licking his armor, gentle sweeps of a surprisingly long glossa… different than his own flat forked one, long and round and flexible. 

“I had to keep his attention from Shockwave’s work.” Murmuring quietly, he nosed the other gently, breathing in the scent of healthy young dragon… healthy young dragon in heat. 

“I hope you are not in pain yet, I think I need to recharge…” He would have preferred a cave for it, but the desert sand was pretty comfy right about now. Lying down, collapsing, Megatron shuttered his optics and let recharge come. 

He left behind a young dragon with a comically displeased, and yet adoring expression on his draconic features. 

Shockwave looked over Megatron's injuries with an experienced gaze, and huffed in satisfaction. The other dragon's own regenerative abilities would take care of the wounds for the most part before he even awoke. “Don’t worry, he’ll be online to mate you soon.” 

“This is all so confusing!” 

The dragon mage chuckled, his mouth gaping in the distinctive laughter of the dragonkin. “No… it is typical from what I have observed of courting.” 

The young dragon's wings twitched in irritation, and he curled up tellingly close to his suitor, tail wrapping neatly around his slender haunches.“Hmph.You are an arrogant aft!”

Shockwave snorted in amusement, smoke rising lazily from his nostrils as he prepared to depart. “True. An arrogant aft that knows more of the ways of the world than you do. Watch over him, will you? I will return later.” The dusty purple dragon mage smiled benignly at the small lightning dragon, and then took wing. He wouldn’t want to be too near when Megatron woke up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art work done by Darkesong; Battle for the Desert](http://darkesong.deviantart.com/art/Battle-for-the-Desert-208206093)
> 
> Co-Authored by Darkesong


	3. Love in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight at long last...

Waking up was a little bit painful, the why was rather obvious when he realized he hadn’t had a full cycle to rest and that his wounds were still being healed. Why he had awoken was also rather obvious, lifting his head and craning his neck around he looked down at the lightning dragon at his side. Optimus had returned to mech mode and was recharging fitfully, pressed against his left side… he was reeking of heat again, likely in pain. 

Carefully pushing free, of sand and dragon mech both, he moved away only long enough to transform and then returned to the now sitting up young lighting dragon. He looked completely edible, he smelled even better then he looked… it seemed that he, too, had healed quite a bit in the time they'd rested. He was still painfully thin, and lacked a lot of scales, but he just looked and smelled healthier. 

Kneeling down in front of him, Megatron reached out and touched, oddly unsure of what welcome he would get. He needn’t have felt nervous; Optimus purred and nuzzled his hand readily enough.

“You are in need again.” He stated it carefully, wanting to make sure that Optimus knew there was a choice. Not much of one, but he could say no, deal with it however his kind normally dealt with such a thing. Rather that then be yelled at again for ‘taking’.

“I am, it’s starting to hurt.” The blue optics darkened visibly and heat rose in the cheek plating he cradled in his hand. 

“Would you like help with it?” 

“Primus! What a stupid question…” The lightning dragon nearly tackled him, crashing their dermas together in an inexperienced kiss.

“Just frag me, talk later!” 

“As you wish.” One black, clawed hand trapped the smaller dragon mech’s helmet in place, and he proceeded to teach Optimus how to kiss. The younger dragon was a very quick study. 

“You are still hurt, lie back?” Megatron was slightly disappointed when the kiss ended, but indulgently allowed the smaller dragon mech to push him over into the sand. It gave him a very nice view of the small mech straddling him. 

Optimus really was a beauty, he could only surmise he would look even better when he had a little more filling to his protoform and his scales had all grown back. Megatron curled his hands around the slim waist and smiled up at him. 

“You have me on my back, little one, what do you want now?” 

“Your spike would be a good start.” The smaller dragon mech retracted his panel and ground his own equipment against Megatron’s still closed panel.

“Then maybe some touches… to my spike?” A feral grin took over Megatron’s dermas at that little speech and he gave up his spike willingly enough, gently running his thumb claw along the lightning dragon’s own blue spike.

“I wasn’t sure you had a spike, I did not see it last time,” he rumbled quietly, keeping the agitated young dragon mech in place for a visual inspection. 

“Oh!… let me have your spike, please? We can talk after.” Chuckling low Megatron let go of the smaller dragon mech’s hips and were surprised when Optimus shifted and just took him in. Just… as if he wasn’t many times smaller and they hadn’t only mated once, it was astonishing. 

“Be- ah! be careful!” 

“Its, mm… okay, yeah… oh Primus, you are big.” Optimus had stilled, his hands settled on his own black and red abdominal plates and his optics dim and sort of vacantly satisfied. That long glossa that had fascinated Megatron so sneaked out to wet dermal plating. 

“Feels good, being so full… not at all hurting.” The small mech moved his hands to rest on Megatron’s plating and rocked his hips slowly, moaning in seemingly helpless enjoyment. 

“Feels good to be in you, but I wish you would be more careful.” As distracted by the pleasure as he was, Megatron still attempted to see if there was any energon visible. The attempts were blocked rather quickly as Optimus moved in for a kiss. The lightning dragon nipped his lower derma hard when he gave in, and he yelped, surprised at the attack.

“Stop worrying and frag me silly! You didn’t have any trouble doing that before!” annoyed sounding or not, Optimus did have a point there… 

Growling threateningly Megatron locked the smaller mech to him and rolled, uncaring of his wounds. Grinning ferally down into the wide blue optics, he lifted the slim blue hips up and started thrusting, slow but relentless. 

“Frag you silly? Brave, little one, very brave of you.” 

As it turned out Optimus almost, almost, had more stamina than Megatron did for this encounter. By the time the little one was satisfied, Megatron couldn’t handle anything more straining then collapsing on his side to pull the smaller on into an embrace before offlining again. 

\-----

It took three orns for the Heat to surface again, but Optimus hadn’t left, he accepted the hunting gifts and even sought intimacy. He didn’t offer an interface again, and Megatron did not press, not at all sure if he was accepted or not. 

The differences between them were at times painfully obvious, and at others they were painfully attractive. At least to Megatron, but the lightning dragon wasn’t telling him anything, and so all he could do was continue his courting attempts and hope. 

He had brought home another offering this orn, the third orn, a large mechabuck and put it neatly outside the mouth of his home cave. 

“Optimus?”

“Coming!” The young dragon sounded a little strange, his tone almost overly cheerful. Forced? Perhaps, it was hard to tell in all honesty. Megatron wasn’t even sure if the little one missed his home… where ever that was. He hadn’t told him anything of that either. 

“I am so glad to see you!” Optimus, in dragon form, came bounding out and eagerly sidled up to him, rubbing against him in a very sensual manner… rubbing his scent on him. Megatron couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of the long smooth jaw sliding along his scales. But did it mean the same for Lightning dragons? 

“And you brought me fuel.” The other’s voice had dropped into a purring musical sound. Optimus long flexible glossa flicked out against his muzzle and he made a playful jump at the mechabuck, silver teeth borrowing easily into the crystal grazer’s relatively thin plating. Megatron forgot all about shifting to his less intimidating mech form.

Settling down on his haunches, Megatron watched the other feed, just a little perplexed. Possibly that was why it took him a while to notice that Optimus wasn’t feeding… he was drinking. The young dragon hadn’t moved from the first bite he had made and he was drinking deeply, sucking the vital fluids from the offline mechabuck. 

He wasn’t afraid to admit that his lower jaw dropped from surprise at the realization, either. To bleed prey meant that the feeding dragon wanted to be able to fly high and fast, mostly only done when, when... The red and blue lightning dragon suddenly whirled on him, hissed and spread his wings out in a fake attack posture before launching straight at him. 

Megatron ducked as flat as he was able and still felt the smaller dragon score on him. The claw marks stung, but they were nothing more than a challenge, one that Megatron had been hoping for, one that he was eager to accept. 

The mock attack had cost him, though, it was a good thing he had decided the mechabuck would be fuel enough for them both. With how small and fast Optimus was, he would never be able to match him with a tank full of unprocessed fuel! Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, Megatron sprang from the ledge of his home and let the thermal winds catch him, riding the lazy spiral up while searching for the dragon who had issued him a challenge. There… 

Optimus was still climbing, but it was obvious he still didn’t know the desert air, he was working his wings hard when he could have just found a tight spiral of heated air to do the work for him. Megatron did not intend to spill this secret though; instead he roared and found a thermal spiral of hotter air, aiding his climb with great slow strokes of his massive wings. 

The lightning dragon craned his head around and roared back, a clear scale of notes, a far less animalistic sound then Megatron’s roar. He looked so smooth, knifing though the air as if he did not feel the resistance at all… A magnificent flier. His chassis was so sensual in all he did, the smooth curves he made, even the way he beat his wings. 

Theirs would be a strong clutch! Megatron would see to that, he let the smaller dragon climb high, following at a slower pace. The higher they flew, the longer the mating… and he wanted a very long mating. 

Soon enough, they were so high that the air had cooled considerably and here the real chase began. They left their rational minds behind and flew on pure instinct, prey and hunter, though it was sometimes hard to see who was what. Megatron never lost sight of what he needed to do though, as they wavered though each other’s flight paths he subtly guided the smaller dragon’s flight until he was in the right place. 

“Mine!” The roar was swallowed by the endless, light blue desert sky, and Hadeen gave no notice to the challenging tone of Megatron’s voice. He poised in the air almost motionless for a moment, above his prize and in the perfect position to claim before diving abruptly. In a second his prey was beneath him, withering against him, roaring his anger out and moaning for what he knew would come. 

Optimus had not been easy to catch, despite the younger dragon’s unfamiliarity with the desert air, magnificent! And all his now, all his! Twining their necks together, he entered his catch, thrusting in hard and relishing in the musical response from the smaller dragon. Their wings tangled and they began to fall, but they were high in the sky and there was plenty of time for the mating to find fulfillment. 

He prolonged it as much as he could, but even so it was over far faster then he wanted it to be, and they broke from each other, skimming the desert sand towards their home cavern, wings heavy with exhaustion. 

Once there they transformed, and Optimus took his hand, impatiently dragging him to their nest, the young one barely waiting till they were inside the cave to reveal his spark. This mating was as frenzied as the flight had been, but fulfilling in an entirely different way. He had won the little lightning dragon for his mate. 

It was done, and he had sired their first clutch!

Megatron knew this with certainty as he curled up around his mate, limp and almost too heavy to move. Optimus was out entirely, the second overload and the spark bond snapping into place too much for him to stay awake through. 

His beautiful little mate. 

\--------

“The spell won’t wear off till well after they are hatched.” Optimus sounded amused but that was to be expected. Megatron growled playfully but didn’t let his mate distract him from checking the spell web that kept the rock and sand under their eggs hot. It was unlikely that the spell would wear off prematurely, it had never done so when he cast it before but this time it was their eggs! Their first clutch… 

Three big eggs, with strong healthy sparkling dragons in them, if Shockwave was to be believed. It was not a big clutch, but it was by far the biggest eggs either Shockwave or he had ever seen. Optimus had been shocked that there was more than one egg, he had been completely sure something was wrong when he had laid them. Apparently lightning dragons usually had only one egg at a time, in very rare and obscure cases two. That had perplexed even Shockwave, who had sheepishly told Optimus that fire dragons could have up to ten eggs in a clutch. 

“They are fine!” Optimus nipped his chin, licking over the scruff soothingly before dragging his chassis provocatively against his flank and folded wing as he slid down into the melted out hollow filled with sand and rocks and curled about his eggs. 

“Get down here and cuddle us instead, you’ve hunted enough for today and I need a little attention…” The younger dragon’s voice fell into a low harmonic whine. “My wing joints are itchy! You are better at getting it to stop them it then I am.” 

“Very well.” Megatron took a moment to admire his mate though, he looked so healthy now that all his wounds had healed and his scales had grown back. Optimus had not filled out much but it seemed that lightning dragons just weren’t that bulky to begin with. Shaking his head a little, Megatron slid down into the hollow and carefully wrapped himself around his mate and eggs before starting to lick and nip at the offending, itchy scales.

It did not take long for the younger dragon to nod off under his gentle ministrations and Megatron could feel how his own full tank and fatigue from hunting was dragging himself into slumber… all to the good, soon enough there would be four tanks to feed.

Soon the cave was filled with the soothing noises of deep breathing only and the two adult dragons were fast in recharge, curled around the next generation of Sand Sea dragons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Artwork by Darkesong; To the Victor](http://darkesong.deviantart.com/art/To-the-Victor-213484560)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
